marvel or DC
by Neo-Drive
Summary: I plan on doing a marvel or DC fic in the near future and I need some help deciding which idea to do


If you read the AN on my profile then you know that I plan on doing a marvel or a dc fic and I want to know which one people want me to do. To be honest I always had a problem with doing marvel/DC fics because of the pairings.

You may or may not have noticed but all of my fics and virtually all my future fics are harems simply because I am indecisive. I can never decide on who I want the main pairing to be so in the end I just say harem. So pretty much all my ideas start as harems or end up becoming harems. This problem is greater in marvel/dc fics because there are so many choices. The problem is greater in my marvel ideas then my DC ideas. However, recently I have just decided to say screw it. The harem size will be as large as it will be but I will try yo make the relationships relatively realistic so it really depends on what story arcs I do and how frequently that character interacts with naruto.

So, I am going to give 2 marvel options and 3 DC options. What I want you to do is say if you want marvel or DC, which fic you want and tell me a back up fic from the brand that you didn't choose. I hope that made sense but I don't think it did so let me give you an example. Also, since there are 3 DC options, I want you to tell me your top 2 from the DC options.

So, if some one said 'Marvel, x-men, young justice, green lantern.' This tells me that the person wants me to do a marvel fic, more specifically the x men one but if DC wins then this person, if they had to choose a DC fic, there first choice is a YJ fic and there second choice is the green lantern fic. Just to clarify, only tell me your top 2 for the DC options NOT marvel.

**Marvel:**

X-men:

after the 4th war, naruto ends up in the marvel universe post m day and joins the school. Naruto sticks with the young x men for a while before branching out into other titles and other super teams. Naruto's powers will go through 3 evolutions.

The reason for doing this fic is the fact that marvel has given an in-universe reason for naruto to have a harem. The first rule of Krakoa is to make more mutants. All that I have to do is add an extra scene early on to make the older mutants be okay and encourage naruto to make a harem. I do have to think of something for the non-mutants in naruto's harem.

Spider-man:

this takes place in the narutoverse. It is a 'worlds first shinobi' kind of fic. Naruto is loved by his kunoichi parents and sisters but they shelter him too much. When he gains spider powers, he doesn't tell them as he starts his adventure through the narutoverse but he does tell a few people, including his teacher.

This fic will be 20-30 chapters long, there is only 1 marvel character that actually appears in the story but once the fic is finished, I plan for naruto to be part of the spiderverse event and afterward maybe interact with 616, earth 65 and maybe the ultimate universe.

**DC:**

Young Justice:

this starts 6 years before canon in gotham. 15-year-old Naruto is the orphan childhood friend and baby sitter of 9-year-old Artemis and 12-year-old Jade. This starts just before Paula goes to jail. Naruto is also becoming more infamous as a thief and meets other heroes and villains. For reasons that becoming very obvious once the fic starts, naruto leaves gotham to travel the world and he decides to take a 12-year-old Artemis with him. They spent 2 years travelling before returning to gotham a few months before paula is released and a year before season 1 starts. That's all I'm going to say about this idea for now.

Green Lantern:

Naruto is the only survivor of the 4th war thanks to the tailed beast sacrificing their lives so naruto can live. Unknown to them the process changed naruto giving him extra abilities.

Sinestro decides to explore the planer because the guardians said it was off limits to all green lanterns and he has learned that something big had happened to the planet. While exploring he fids naruto. He decides to make naruto the first member of his sinestro corp.

While sinestro is continuing to recruit members, naruto explores space and occasionally meets green lanterns while keeping his identity secret. This continues until the sinestro corps war. During the event naruto betrays sinestro and sides with the heroes of earth.

I have many things planed for after the sinestro corp war but this is all I'm willing to tell you at the moment.

Superman/Batman:

This is probably my most ambitious DC fic. It was originally a ben 10 fic but I realised that it would be virtually identical to my current ben 10 x naruto fic so I decided to just take away the ben 10 parts which I now realise are quite minor in the overall story.

If you've read the earth 2 comic then you know that when they showed the destruction of krypton they showed 4 escape pods. We know that in 3 of the pods are clark, kara and val-zod but we never learn who or what is in the 4th pod. In this fic naruto is in the 4th pod and is the younger brother of kara but the explosions send naruto's pod off course and he ends up on another earth.

He is adopted by kushina. In naruto's youth he works as superboy before choosing to stop. Naruto moves to gotham for high school and while there he meets bruce wayne.

On this earth bruce's parents never died but he still chose to becomes batman to combat the growing crime in his city but because his parents are alive things are different. Since his parents are alive, bruce is unable to spend a decade travelling and pretty much training constantly and he chose to become batman later on in life so he is slower to prepare but bad things are happening. So, Bruce and Lucas fox recruit naruto to become the batman until Bruce is ready. So naruto is batman from high school until near the end of college. That is when bruce takes over.

After graduating, naruto moves to metropolis and meets his childhood friend lex and his wife alexandra. Lex eventually convinces naruto to be more active as a superhero.

This is a good lex luthor fic. Also, I haven't decided what happens to krypton in this alternative earth


End file.
